<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Just say you love me by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29007759">Just say you love me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Dream is in Prison, George visits him, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, MCD, Major character death - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:09:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,076</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29007759</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The bloodvines were coming. </p><p>They were coming, and they were taking over quick. </p><p>So much was lost already. The remains of what had been the community house were caked in red gunk, the grass stained in the deep blood-like color. </p><p>The bloodvines were coming and Dream was in an inescapable prison. </p><p>OR</p><p>Dream is in prison, George visits him one last time.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>131</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Just say you love me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The bloodvines were coming. </p><p>They were coming, and they were taking over quick. </p><p>So much was lost already. The remains of what had been the community house were caked in red gunk, the grass stained in the deep blood-like color. </p><p>The bloodvines were coming and Dream was in an inescapable prison. </p><p>-</p><p>George was running. His feet pounded the ground, jumping and dodging as the vines moved and grew right in front of his eyes. </p><p>This was bad. This was really really bad. </p><p>After Tommy’s sudden and accidental death to the nuclear weapon tests that Jack Manifold and Tubbo were testing, Snowchester’s citizens had largely neglected the bloodvine infestation. </p><p>Badboyhalo had planted the seeds in Snowchester days previous to Tommy’s death, but they were regularly trimmed by Tubbo. He had thought nothing of them, only staying around long enough to keep them a safe length, otherwise he was hit with a strong headache and nausea. </p><p>But when the news came back to Tubbo that Tommy was missing. Suddenly the steadily growing vines were now infesting Snowchester, and Tubbo didn’t do anything about it. He couldn’t. He couldn’t even make himself get out of bed. </p><p>Tubbo was the first to succumb to the vines. When Jack Manifold visited him two days later, he found the boys house covered in red, skinny vines wrapping Tubbo in what looked to be a cocoon. </p><p>When people is hazmat suits finally showed up, prying the small body from within the hardening clump, they found deep purple bruises covering Tubbo’s neck and arms, indicating he had been restrained by the vines. </p><p>After that, the graveyards just kept growing. Unsuspecting victims fell prey to the egg left and right. Conner, Eret, Fundy, the list went on. </p><p>And George was sure he was going to become the next one. </p><p>Not only did he have the vines coming after him, he had an angry group of Eggpire supporters chasing after him. Badboyhalo was at his heels, Antfrost and Captain Puffy not far behind. </p><p>He needed to find Sam. He needed to get the keycard to the jail and he needed to get to Dream. </p><p>George ran up towards Eret’s castle, hoping to lose the group in the vast hallways and many rooms it provided.</p><p>The plan indeed worked, and George heard several pairs of footsteps patter by as he pushed himself to the far wall of a room. He was high above the SMP, and being able to see everything from this height made George realize how dire the situation was. </p><p>Any tower within eye level was drenched in red, the moonlight glinting off of it sickeningly. It made George gag at the sight, reminded of the squelching sound the goop made as he had slipped on it. </p><p>But he was away for now. He needed to regather himself and find Sam, then get into the prison. Before it was too late. </p><p>Being in the rooms gave him a sense of nostalgia. The days when he was king were short and miserable, but those moments in the castle, alone with Dream. Stolen kisses in empty hallways, soft hands and even softer touches. George missed those moments. </p><p>He needed to get them back. </p><p>-</p><p>The graveyard was on the coast of the DreamSMP, towards Snowchester. That’s where Tommy had been buried, and everyone felt it was only fit for Tubbo to be buried next to him. The rest of the resulting deaths followed suit, the row of graves completed with an assortment of flowers and small customized headstones. </p><p>Sam sat in his usual spot, having occupied the area so much that the grass underneath him had bent into a seat-like shape. </p><p>He had tried so hard for the boys. Sam knew what Dream did to Tommy, he knew how Tubbo was treated while Tommy was gone. He did all he could to protect them. </p><p>But inevitably, the ever-looming hands of death took his victims. </p><p>Sam felt indebted to them. They lost their lives so young. They should have lived. They should have outlived Dream, the man who hurt them the most. </p><p>Yet here he was, sitting next to two identical graves, a single disc sitting on top of each. </p><p>Footsteps alerted the man, who pulled his axe from it’s resting place beside him. </p><p>Standing up, Sam was met with the trembling body of none other than George. </p><p>“You are not who I was expecting,” Sam chuckled coldly. He could only wonder what George needed from him at a time like this. </p><p>“I knew you would be here,” George breathed, anxiously glancing around him. He was panting hard, like he had just run a great distance. And based off the commotion able to faintly be heard, Sam guessed many others were trying to escape the same fate George had been. </p><p>“George, what do you-“</p><p>George cut him off. </p><p>“Sam, I need the key,” He said curtly, as if the man he was asking didn’t tower over him and could easily kill him with one swoop of his axe. </p><p>“What key?” Sam scoffed. Surely he isn’t asking for-</p><p>“You know what I’m talking about,” George dared to make eye contact, and behind the fire and determination, Sam could tell he was pleading. “Please,” He added on. </p><p>Still suspicious, Sam didn’t let up, “Why do you need it?”</p><p>“We’re all screwed anyway,” George huffed, slumping down into the grass. “These bloodvines are out of control,”</p><p>Sam scoffed. </p><p>“I just wanna see him one last time.”</p><p> </p><p>“I just wanna see him one last time,” Tubbo cried, gripping onto Sam’s shirt. “Please,” The boy begged, even though he knew Tommy was gone. </p><p>Sam wanted nothing more than to make that happen. He wished he could let them see each other again. Just one last time. </p><p>Staring at the graves, Sam realized he was only hours away from joining them. And if he was to die, he might as well give George what he couldn’t give Tommy and Tubbo. </p><p>Quickly pulling an ender chest from his inventory, Sam hesitantly grabbed the key card. He didn’t want to let this go that easily. </p><p>But a glance over his shoulder said that it wasn’t worth worrying over material items. Dream was going to die too. If the bloodvines didn’t kill him, his lack of food or water would kill him. </p><p>Sam breathed before taking out the keycard and handing it hesitantly to George. </p><p>George smiled softly at him, pity in his eyes for Sam’s situation but thankfulness for his gratitude showing through. </p><p>“Take care,” Sam hummed, taking his place in the grass and closing his eyes. </p><p>George nodded, beginning his journey to the prison. </p><p>-</p><p>It was another hour before George made it remotley close to the jail. Dodging attacks, dodging vines. The exhaustion was catching up to him a bit. </p><p>But nevertheless, he persisted. </p><p>Finally he made it to the grand entrance of the prison. The black stone reminded him of simpler days. These days were filled with playful bantering, they smelled of fire. Back when things were peaceful- mostly. </p><p>Now there were constant wars, nations on the brink of destruction, and the one man George wanted to see the most was locked away indefinitely. </p><p>George entered through the front, traveling through the nether portals to make his way to the front hall. Vines painted the building red. </p><p>Making his way to the first door, he flicked the lever. George snaked through the halls, pressing the levers he remembered. He went through the motions, having been here to visit so often that he knew the ways to go, the levers to pull. </p><p>Finally he was there, standing silently and anxiously, waiting for the lava to drip down and reveal Dream. </p><p>“George,”</p><p>The voice was quiet, hopeful. </p><p>He was alive, the vines hadn’t gotten him yet.</p><p>The lava stopped them, George thought. </p><p>He stood on the bridge, clicking the button and moving along with it, until he was only feet from Dream. </p><p>They stood momentarily, staring at each other. </p><p>“How did you-“ Dream started, before George interrupted by pressing their lips together. It wasn’t exactly rough, but there was urgency behind it.</p><p>The itch to touch, to kiss, to hold him again. </p><p>When George finally pulled away, he decided instead to wrap his arms around Dream’s chest and rest his head on his shoulder. George felt Dream’s body tense with surprise before melting into the hug. </p><p>There were tears in George’s eyes. As they sunk to the floor in a heap, he couldn’t help but let them fall. </p><p>“It’s all gone, Dream,” His voice quivered, “Everything we made… our kingdom…”</p><p>George trailed off, unable to continue his sentence. </p><p>Dream slowly lifted George’s chin with a gentle hand, thumb pressed on the dip below his bottom lip. His free hand moved to George’s eyes. He used the knuckles on his long, curved fingers to wipe hot tears running down his lover's face. </p><p>“It’s alright,” Dream hushed, holding George close once again. “It’s alright.”</p><p>Dream pet his hair lightly, fingers dragging through and detangling it. Eventually they moved to sit on the uncomfortable bed Dream had been provided with. It was less uncomfortable than the obsidian he was encased in, but it wasn’t a huge upgrade. </p><p>They squished into the twin bed, light sheet covering the both of them. This time it was Dream who had his head hurried in George’s chest. George pressed soft kisses into his forehead and scalp. </p><p>In all honesty, Dream was looking rough. The obvious lack of food here was causing his cheeks to sink in a bit. His eye bags were more prominent, long, angel-like hands having a constant shake to them. </p><p>“Have you been sleeping at all,” George whispered against Dream’s scalp. </p><p>“I can’t,” Dream replied honestly, “I just want you here.” He paused before adding, “I wish it was how it used to be.”</p><p>George felt his lip quiver, but refused to cry. “I know, love, I know.”</p><p>He knew they didn’t have long, yet the steady breath against his neck relaxed him. George tangled his fingers into Dream’s hair, tugging slightly to tilt his chin up. Their eyes met and they softly connected their lips. </p><p>Dream shifted slightly, so he was slightly above George. A firm hand on his chest kept him pressed into the bed. </p><p>George gasped at the sensation, feeling Dream’s fingertips grazing his throat. </p><p>Dream retracted his mouth, but George immediately whimpered and planted his hands on either side of Dream’s face, dragging them back together. </p><p>The moment was warm and intimate, despite the lurking threat of death. The surrounding lava made the box hot enough as it was, but the two bodies being pressed flush against each other covered them in a sheen layer of sweat. </p><p>"You're turning soft, you are,” George giggled, sliding his hands around Dream’s shoulders, sliding up his neck to rest on his sharp jawline. </p><p>“As if you’re not,” Dream whispers, hands planted on either side of George’s face, caging him in. </p><p>“You’re full of yourself,” George teases softly. </p><p>"And you're smiling." Dream eggs on. Silence falls between the two as George’s hands explore the soft skin of Dream’s face. He makes eye contact with the man on top of him, lifting his chin and begging Dream to kiss him again. His eyes are half lidded and his breaths are shallow and light. </p><p>It all felt normal again, the shaking, the breathing, subtle trembles. Tugged hair and bit lips. </p><p>George smiles. Or at least, Dream believes he’s smiling. He finds it harder and harder to identify smiles these days. George shushes him, kisses him again. And again. His legs are tightly wrapped around Dream’s waist. He can't move.</p><p>George’s cheeks are the colour of roses.</p><p>Skin on skin.</p><p>George gasps for air underneath him- his breath shudders in and out. It was ecstasy, like white fire. Like the burning lava that surrounded them. </p><p>-</p><p>Eventually they returned to their previous position, breaths steady and eyes heavy. </p><p>They knew that the way things were outside the prison, they wouldn’t make it through the night. </p><p>So they decided to sleep. If they were to die, what better way to die than in the arms of your lover. </p><p>Soft words, sweet nothings. </p><p>No tears fell for what they were losing, only for the moments never experienced, the time wasted. </p><p>Gentle hands on faces, long fingers in hair. </p><p>Two lovers died, bodies intertwined amongst the red vines that covered every inch of the world they had created.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>